When a Man Loves a Woman
by english-at-heart
Summary: Takes place in their seventh year, James tries to get Lily Evans to go out with him. Many laughs along the way, please read, I promise that you will enjoy my story.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

"James Joseph Potter hurry up!" "We're going to miss the train!"

"I'm coming!" James shouted to his mother as he struggled to fit the last of his dungbombs in his trunk.

James took one last look at himself in the mirror. His hair was still as messy as ever, but there was nothing he could do about it. No matter what he tried on his jet-black hair, it still looked as though he had stuck his finger in an electric socket. He was tall for his age, and lanky.

"James!" his mother called again.

"I'M COMING MUM!"

"Well it sure as hell doesn't look like you are!"

James dragged his trunk down the stairs trying to hurry as his mother waited impatiently at the door. "Took you long enough." She said as she opened the door for him. "Daniel has been waiting for over an hour already!"

"Well that's what you pay him for isn't it mum?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "No, we pay him to drive us to places, not to sit in the car all day."

"Really? But I thought he LIKES sitting in the car..."

"Just get in the car."

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at platform 9 ¾, and James was bubbling with excitement. This was his first year at Hogwarts. He had already learned so much from his father about all the pranks he had played as a student at Hogwarts. He was ready to begin his own reign of pranks and teasing at the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"Now be good, James."

"I will mum."

"And don't try to beat your fathers' record of most detentions!"

"I know mum! I've got to go now! The train is gonna leave soon!"

"I love you!"

"Love you too mum!"

James rushed and tried to board the train, with much difficulty, as his trunk was very heavy.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked while reaching for one end of James' trunk.

"Ya thanks."

"No problem," the stranger replied.

In a matter of seconds, they had gotten James' trunk on the train, and James had jumped on as well.

"I'm Sirius Black, what's your name?"

"James Potter, and thanks for your help," James replied, holding out his hand to shake Sirius's.

Sirius shook James' hand. "Want to sit with me?"

"Sure."

Sirius led James through the large, scarlet train, to the second to last compartment.

He slid open the compartment door, reveling two other young boys.

"James, this is Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"Hey,"said James.

"Hello."

"Hi."

Suddenly, the compartment door slid open, to reveal a fiery redheaded girl with an angry expression on her face.

Instantly, James was at a loss for words, and was not in the same world as everyone else. He felt as though the only people in the world were him and this beautiful girl.

"Can we help you?" Sirius asked

"Yes! You can tell me whom THESE belong to!" she shouted, holding up a bag of colored dungbombs.

"Er...I can." James said, coming out of his dream state now that she had spoken.

"WELL? Are they YOURS?"

"Yes, they are actually," James replied reluctantly.

"Are you aware of the fact that these are not ALLOWED on the train if they aren't put away?"

"Wanna go out with me?" James asked, rather stupidly.

"NO!" she screeched.

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Very well, my name is Lily Evans, and you had better remember my name, because if you EVER ask me out again, I will KILL YOU!"

Lily then slid open the compartment door and stormed out, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

James turned to face his new friends.

"That is the girl I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with." James said in a dazed tone.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? THE GIRL OBIOUSLY HATES YOU, MATE!" Sirius exclaimed.

"No, I'm quite sure I'm not mental, and she won't hate me forever."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-this story doesn't belong to me, blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda, so an

and so forth, now lets get on with they story!

When a Man Loves a Woman

Chapter Two

"GET _AWAY _FROM ME!"

"But Li-Evans-"

"I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN POTTER!"

Sighing to himself at his misfortune, James slowly walked back to Remus, Peter, and Sirius, who was beside himself with laughter.

"What's so bloody funny Padfoot?" James asked highly annoyed at his best mate's laughter.

"When are you ever going to learn that Evans is NEVER going to like you if you keep pulling pranks on her?"

"What in the hell do you mean? She LOVES it when I tease her like that!"

This comment made Sirius laugh even harder. "Face it mate, a girl like Evans will never like you if you continue to turn her hair into snakes. Although, I found it completely hilarious. You know who she reminded me of? Medusa!"

"Medusa? Who in Merlin's name is Medusa?"

"Prongs, old buddy, don't you remember all those Greek myths your sister used to read to us when we were just wee little pranksters?"

"No Sirius, unlike you, I never payed much attention to ugly, made up women,"

"Hey, a woman's a woman, made up or not, they can all fulfill your ahem . . . 'needs' . . . "

At this point, Remus had enough, and set his book down.

"Sirius, are you implying that since you can't get any from real women, you are relying on your imagination to calm your sexual needs? Or does a pillow possibly play a role in your fantasy?"

"Shut up Remus, I'll have you know Miss Cass has been fulfilling my sexual needs for ages."

"Miss Cass? Who's that? I've never heard of her!" Peter exclaimed, clearly thinking he had been missing out on losing his virginity.

James, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that he was on the verge of tears.

"M-m-miss Cass isn't a p-person, Peter, Miss Cass is what Sirius named his right hand."

Sirius turned as red as a Chinese Fireball dragon when James told his secret.

"James! I told you that because you walked in on me! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Padfoot, you've known me for how long? Before diaper days I believe, and since those days, have I ever kept a secret about you before that was this hilarious? Besides, it's just Moony and Wormtail, I don't think you'll have to worry about them telling anyone else, does he guys?" James stated, winking at Remus and Peter.

"Oh, no, of course not Padfoot, Peter will keep this quiet. We would _never _tell anyone . . . " Remus trailed off, thinking of who he was going to tell first.

'_Maybe I'll tell Marissa, she's got a mouth for gossip, if I tell her, this could be all over the school before Sirius could even BEGIN to suspect anything . . . '_

"Okay . . . I suppose I have no other choice but to trust you, do I? But I swear . . . I swear, if I hear you've all lied to me, and had told people this, you'll be sorry."

They laughed at Sirius and started to walk back toward the school for supper.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Lily! Someone help! Lily's been pulled into the lake!"

Without hesitation, James immediately dropped everything, shed his cloak and shoes, and ran to the lake.

"Aspico! Profor! Respiro! Lumos!" James shouted, then, holding on to his wand, he jumped into the lake. Thanks to the charms he had cast before jumping, he was able to see, speak, and breathe under the water, and he also had some light from the lumos spell McGonagall had taught him. James looked around, desperately trying to catch even a glimpse of Lily. Finally, he saw a flash of bright red hair and swam toward it.

A/N: hey, hoped you all liked this chappy. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...I've had writer's block. If you want me to continue this story, I demand at least 5 reviews. So, if you want more of the story, just click that little button down there, and tell me what you think of he story so far. Thanx! Lindsay


End file.
